Jugem
Jugem (ジュゲム) is the leader of Enri Emmot's Goblin Troop and one of the Managers of the Goblin Army. Appearance Jugem is a goblin whose body is so muscular and athletic that it would be hard for bystanders to think that he is a goblin. His torso is protected by a crude, but practical breastplate, and the great-sword he uses is sheathed on his back. Personality Taking his job as leader seriously, Jugem is seen as being a forceful overseer of the Goblin Troop. Though he appears to be all muscle, Jugem is quite intelligent and shrewd in social leadership skills and management. Background When Enri Emmot used the Horn of the Goblin General, its magic brought forth the Goblin Troop. Led by Jugem, the Goblin Troop swore fealty to Enri. As the goblin integrated themselves in human society they helped restore and protect Carne Village. Jugem had made the proposition to create a fortification around the village as a countermeasure against attack. The motion immediately received unanimous approval from all parties concerned. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc When Momon, Nabe, Nfirea and the Swords of Darkness arrived at the outskirts of Carne Village, Jugem and several of his brothers surprised the adventurers and surrounded them. Though the goblins had the advantage in number, Jugem and the others intuitively sensed that Momon and Nabe were not what they seem, and opted to negotiate instead of igniting a conflict until their master arrived.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey The Two Leaders Arc After rescuing the surviving members of Gigu, Jugem asked Enri to establish herself as the leader of the Goblin Troop in front of the ogres and succeeds on gaining their recognition. When the Demon Snake of the West and the Giant of the East attacked the village in force, Jugem and his troop defended Carne Village. He killed The Giant and claimed its sword as his spoil.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's upheaval and hectic days The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc When Crown Prince Barbro decided to burn down Carne Village to the ground for its affiliation with Ainz Ooal Gown, Jugem and his Goblin Troop, alongside with the vigilance corps and ogres made a last stand against the Kingdom's army to buy time for the remaining villagers to escape to the forest. He nearly met his end until the arrival of the Goblin Army. Sensing that they were allies, Jugem ordered the survivors to run towards them. Once back behind friendly lines, Jugem relinquished his command of the battle to his junior, the Goblin Strategist.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc After the integration of the remnants of the Goblin Troop with the Goblin Army, Jugem was now one of the many managers of the greatly-expanded goblin force.Overlord Volume 11 Epilogue Abilities and Powers Starting at level 12, Jugem is strongest of the goblins that came from the Horn of the Goblin General. As the leader of the goblin he possesses skills that allows him to manage and lead his underlings with effectiveness. He possesses a tactical mind not only for the battlefield but also in social politics. Active * Goblin Blow: A mighty stroke that can cleave through weak chainmail.' ' Main Equipment * Great Sword * [[Magic Greatsword|'Magic Greatsword']]: A kind of weapon with poisonous effects imbued into it. Moreover, it was considered to be a magic item that could change its size according to one’s strength. Relationships Enri Emmot He was summoned along with the others of the goblin troops by her and she is his commander and friend. Lupusregina Beta Jugem along with his fellow summoned goblins have no illusions about the maid. He knows how strong Lupusregina is and that she wears a fake smile. He views her as a dangerous person and instructs the Goblin Troop along with any newcomers to stay clear of her. Goblin Strategist Once back behind friendly lines, Jugem relinquished his command of the battle to his junior, the Goblin Strategist. Trivia * Jugem received his name from Enri, who named him after Jugem Juugem, a fairy tale goblin ranger. * Jugem was thought to be a hobgoblin or a goblin king due to his above average strength and intelligence by the conscripts of the Royal Army. Quotes * (To Enri about Horn of the Goblin General): "That horn you used to summon us...I think you should use it afterwards, don't you think? If you used it now, it would be like trying to put out a burning house with a glass of water. It would be better if you blew it after all this was over and summoned more of our comrades to help you." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Jugem Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Goblins Category:Warriors Category:Summons Category:Goblin Troop Category:Goblin Army Category:Nazarick